The Dark Lady or Lady Zabini
by Gracie Riddle
Summary: Sequel To No One Messes With Her Babies Rosalie is coming to the age where marriage contracts are being sent to her father. Rosalie is in love with Blaise however a certain Half-Blood wants a powerful witch by his side and he's chosen her. But who will Rosalie choose? All Rights Go To J.K. Rowling, I own Rosalie Malfoy. Enjoy & don't forget to review :)
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Lady or Lady Zabini**

Chapter 1: Evading My Dreams

Finally its summer time, I love waking up and feeling warm, or if I wake up early enough I like to watch the sunrise. It still haunts me to this day what happened when I was thirteen: Pansy Parkinson's attack on me, meeting with the Dark Lord and what he said still haunted my dreams and turned them into nightmares. "What about a Half-Blood?"

I wonder if you can get addicted to sleeping and calming draught, I better look that up later. I would go to sleep normally but then HE would evade my dreams and they would turn into nightmares then I would get dosed up on calming and sleeping draught.

I would cast the silencing charm over my room so that I wouldn't wake up my parents or brother; they shouldn't be punished for my nightmares. The only person who knew about everything is my potions dealer and by that I mean my Godfather; the famous potions master Severus Sna, sorry Professor Severus Snape. Well I just get to call him uncle, lucky me.

I don't know if it was on purpose that he was evading my dreams or not but every night for the past 2 years, he has caused me nightmares, 2 freaking years. Can't the guy take the hint, I guess not.

I'm fifteen now and soon my sixteenth birthday would arrive and that is when trouble would appear and more marriage contracts would be given to my father, sixteen was the legal age to send out marriage contracts so that the 'couple' had until the bride was eighteen to build a foundation even if it was just a friendship; it was better than nothing.

Today was an early rising day, well it was 4 am and I was awake. After another night of nightmares and being dosed up on potions afterwards. I was the only person awake in the whole manor; even the house elves weren't awake yet. I slowly took down the wards that were around the back door and the garden.

I had my wand with me, I always carried it around with me, and I learnt a big lesson that day at Riddle Manor. So now I took my wand everywhere and yes I mean everywhere.

I walked up the garden path and just took a slow walk around the grounds; the whole place for me was just one giant memory. I would look over at a spot and memories would come flooding back to me. I sat under a massive oak tree that we had in the garden, I just watched the sky change different colours and I waited for the sun to appear.

That's when I noticed HIM; some strange person was on the grounds. I started to freak out. I knew it wasn't Blaise because he would just appear behind me and surprise me by wrapping his strong, muscular arms around me, to answer all your questions yes I am still dating Blaise but that doesn't stop the other families from sending my father marriage contracts, that would only stop when I chose one that he approved of, which of course would be Blaise's right?

Anyway back to the bigger problem, someone was on the grounds and walking towards me. I now felt stupid for putting the wards down, why did I always do stupid things and when I did them; why was I always alone, just like I was now. He carried on walking towards me; the only think I did recognized about him was his uniform; Hogwarts uniform then as he got closer I recognized the colours; Slytherin uniform.

I knew every Slytherin there was at Hogwarts and he wasn't one of them, I stood up and had my wand pointed at him, he was now standing in front of me and I still didn't know who he was "who are you?"

He just looked at me and smiled "I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr" …

* * *

What Is He Up To?

Don't Forget To Review

Gracie :)


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dark Lady or Lady Zabini**

Massive thank you to

CookieMonster2244 for reviewing

This chapter is for you, Enjoy!

Chapter 2- Memories: Part 1

I knew every Slytherin there was at Hogwarts and he wasn't one of them, I stood up and had my wand pointed at him, he was now standing in front of me and I still didn't know who he was "who are you?"

He just looked at me and smiled "I'm Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr", I took a step away from him and I didn't put my wand down, I knew what that name meant "bu but you your" He smirked at me "Normal looking, yes I know. I didn't want to scare you away. I know you are a powerful witch Rosalie, just like your mother and your aunt. When I win this war and I will win, I will need a powerful witch by my side and she will be you"

I actually wanted to slap him. I wanted to slap the Dark Lord "Surely you've been told, I love Blaise" he took a step again towards me and placed his hand on my wand and he lowered it "things change Rosalie, people change" we both heard footsteps coming towards us and he vanished. I just stood in shock, did that really just happen?

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Draco "you okay Rosie? Who was that?" I just looked up at my brother "so you saw him too" he nodded and led me back inside the manor where both are parents were watching down the hallway towards the backdoor where we were now.

Our mother just looked at us "what's going on? Who was that man?" I shook my head "no one mother" she looked at Draco that's when he told her "I saw her talking to someone in the garden, I thought it was Blaise, but I noticed how stiff Rosie was so I knew that I couldn't be him"

I just stared at the dining room floor; I didn't want to look at my parents. I knew they would both be very concerned that firstly: a stranger managed to get on to the property, secondly: that their only daughter was talking to the stranger without a family member present and lastly: that I had tried to cover it up by lying. In my defense I am a Slytherin, however I doubt my parents will buy that as an excuse.

I slowly looked up at them, "I couldn't sleep so I went outside to watch the sun rise so I put the wards down, just the ones that are around the back garden and that's when HE appeared. I didn't recognize him but he was wearing Slytherin uniform, that's when he said his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr, he was his human form so to speak" I decided to let that sink in.

I decided to sit down in the living room and they followed me, my mother sat down next to my father and she instantly grabbed his hand. Draco decided to sit on the arm of the chair I was sitting in and place his arm around the back of the arm chair and my shoulders.

I decided to carry on "he said that I was a powerful witch and that when he won the war which he was going to; he would need a powerful witch by his side and the witch was going to be me. But when I mentioned that I loved Blaise he said that things change and that people change."

My mother laid her head on my father's shoulder "he is right about that honey, people do change and that causes things to change" Draco and I just looked at her weirdly like her hair had just changed colour or something, she smiled "I haven't always loved your father, actually there was a time when I couldn't stand him" Lucius turned his head to his darling wife "ahh yes I remember, you made me work very hard to get you to like me, but as I've always told you, a Malfoy gets what a Malfoy wants"

I watched as our mother smiled "ahh yes, I did get what I want. Two beautiful and intelligent children, thank you Lucius now that I don't need you anymore because I certainly didn't marry you for your money or the title. I see no reason why I need you around" she then took a sip of her morning tea and watched my father as he did the same "how is your tea my darling?"

Draco and I watched as our father smirked "I see how this is going to be my love, going to kill me then run away with the potions master" then he added "again". We froze our mother and Severus Snape, what was our father going on about. Narcissa hit her husband's arm "Lucius, that was a lifetime ago, you really must let that go. It was a friend helping out a friend and besides I married you because I fell in love with you"

Draco looked at me then back at them "whoa time out, what's going on?" she looked at us "it seems like we will be taking a trip down memory lane" our father nodded "it would appear so my one and only love" I looked at them "mother what did father mean by running away with the potions master?" my mother waved her hand "your father is just jealous because I went to the yuletide ball with Severus instead of him because at the time I didn't like your father and Severus needed a friend because he couldn't go with Lily due to the house rivalry"

I just couldn't believe it "bu but you got married out of love and had us out of love, how could you of disliked father?" my mother smiled "easy, let me tell you how I became your mother and his wife"

**Flash Back**

Sixteen year old Narcissa Black was walking towards the Slytherin dungeons, she noticed a blonde haired male waiting outside, and she knew who it was. His long blonde hair stood out from a mile away, it belonged to the 'so called' Slytherin prince, Lucius Malfoy.

She walked closer and he saw her "Narcissa there you are, I have been waiting for you" Narcissa looked at him "why have you been waiting for me Malfoy?" He laughed "come on Cissa I thought we were on first name bases, besides I am going to be your husband"

The young Narcissa laughed at him "how are you so sure about that Lucius? I have my own money and my own title, so I won't need that from my husband; I however will be marrying for love something I doubt you know anything about" Lucius closed the gap that was between them, he also managed to turn them around so that Narcissa was now against the wall. Lucius was taller than Narcissa and a lot stronger than her, which she knew because she had seen his angry side on and off the quidditch pitch.

He carried on this little rant "A Malfoy gets what a Malfoy wants and this Malfoy wants you; so you better swallow your pride Lady Black because you will be finding out very soon that you WILL be the next Lady Malfoy"

He leant down and placed a kiss on her cheek before motioning them to both enter the Slytherin common room. Narcissa couldn't believe what he was saying to her, had his father and himself already spoken to her father. She couldn't believe this was happening.

She didn't love him, which was all about to change…

* * *

What Did Cause Narcissa To Love Lucius?

Don't Forget To Review

Gracie :)


	3. Chapter 3

**The Dark Lady or Lady Zabini**

Chapter 3: Memories: Part 2

He carried on this little rant "A Malfoy gets what a Malfoy wants and this Malfoy wants you; so you better swallow your pride Lady Black because you will be finding out very soon that you WILL be the next Lady Malfoy"

He leant down and placed a kiss on her cheek before motioning them to both enter the Slytherin common room. Narcissa couldn't believe what he was saying to her, had his father and himself already spoken to her father. She couldn't believe this was happening.

She didn't love him, which was all about to change.

**End of Flash Back**

Draco and I looked at our parents, I spoke up first "so if you didn't like father why did you marry him?" Narcissa smiled "well when someone saves your life like your father did, I thought I would at least give him a chance. Not that he gave me much choice in the matter"

Draco looked confused "father saved your life" Narcissa nodded "he did however I had everything under control when he did" Lucius smirked "of course you did my love after I stunned him"

**Flash Back Two**

The next encounter that was near the Christmas break many of the Slytherin students would be going home so Narcissa thought she would be alone so she could enjoy the peace and quiet. She also knew that Lucius would be going home so she wouldn't have to deal with him and his marriage talk.

Narcissa was sitting in the common room about to send an owl home to her parents explaining why she wasn't going to be home for Christmas; she just sent her owl off when he sauntered into the common room like he owned the place. He sat down beside her "not going home I see".

Narcissa carried on reading her book "I don't see how that is any of your business Malfoy but no I'm not" Lucius smiled his famous Malfoy smile "looks like we will spending this Christmas together, I think this could be our first Christmas together"

Narcissa shut her book and looked over at him "are you feeling alright Malfoy? Because you are acting delirious, we will never have Christmas together, just like I will never be your wife. I have my own money and my own title so maybe I don't need a husband. I have the best grades Hogwarts has seen in a long time so maybe I will be just fine on my own."

Narcissa stood up and went to leave the common room but before she could even make a step, Lucius had also stood up and he grabbed her arm, he pulled her into him but before he could say or do anything, the common room door opened and in walked Professor Slughorn.

He looked over at the pair "ahh Lucius there you are, emergency prefect meeting, come come" Lucius looked down at Narcissa and kissed her cheek and whispered into her ear "don't leave, we're not done yet" Lucius left with Slughorn seeing as Lucius was head boy, Narcissa never knew how he got chosen but knew his family was connected just like her family was.

Narcissa turned around "you can come out now" a male student walked out of the shadows, he went to speak but Narcissa held up her hand "I don't even want to know how you got in here" he smiled and held up a piece of parchment.

Narcissa laughed "of course that stupid map, that doesn't explain how you got in here Sirius" he walked over to her and shrugged his shoulders "I had to check on my cousin, I thought the map was broken because it said you were here instead of at Grimmuald place" she hit his shoulder "nope not broken, I didn't want to have to deal with Bella, then everyone fighting"

The Gryffindor looked around the Slytherin common room "soo, what's up with Blondie?" Narcissa sat back down "you mean Malfoy, he has some twisted dream of me becoming his wife, and I think he would be better suited marrying Bellatrix" Sirius and Narcissa laughed.

Sirius walked towards the portrait "just let me know if I have to hex him" Narcissa nodded "of course you are going to hex the head boy, right, your father would love you even more after that" they left the dungeons just as Lucius was heading back. Narcissa handed Sirius an envelope "give that to Lily, it's from Severus and can only be opened by her so nice try"

Lucius stood beside Narcissa, looking at Sirius "Black" Sirius and Narcissa looked at Lucius and replied "Malfoy" Sirius looked at Narcissa "I'm gonna go back, nice catch up cousin and remember what I said" Narcissa nodded "I'll see you on Christmas day okay, I see as you family Sirius"

Sirius smiled and left them to it and headed towards the Gryffindor tower. Lucius turned to Narcissa "must you see the good in everyone" Narcissa smirked "I try my best but I don't see any good in you Lucius" he just looked down at her.

Narcissa knew she had better change the subject before he hurt her "is everything okay? Professor Slughorn looked like he was in a panic" Lucius soften his gaze on her "some wizards who are on the run have been spotted near Hogsmead"

Narcissa looked up at him "that's bad but they can't get into the castle, can they?" Lucius placed his hand on her shoulder "not they can't, you're not scared are you Cissa?" Narcissa felt him tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear "of course not Lucius, but do let me know when you go running to your father"

Narcissa went back and sat down in the common room; she picked up her book and carried on reading where she had left off. An hour later, she felt another presence in the room and just thought it was Lucius "Did Filch's cat get your tongue Lucius?" she got no reply then looked up and realised that the wizard with her wasn't Lucius.

Narcissa quickly stood up but before she could even get her wand out from her sleeve, the wanted wizard lunged towards her, pinned her against the nearest wall and him.

Narcissa managed to slide her wand from her sleeve and pointed it at the wizards stomach and yell "STUPEFY!" the wizard landed on the floor, Narcissa looked up and saw Lucius was now in the room standing few feet away with his wand pointed also at the wizard.

Narcissa didn't know why she did what she did next but she did it anyway. Lucius held out his hand for her, Narcissa took it and he pulled her behind him, Narcissa came up to his shoulder, she placed her hand on his arm "I had everything under control Lucius"

He smirked "of course you did Cissa, I was here merely to assist you, he didn't hurt you did he?" Narcissa smiled, it sounded like he genuinely cared "No he didn't hurt me" the senior teachers ran in and took the offending wizard away and handed him to the aurors.

Narcissa looked around the room after they all left except from Lucius "can this day get any worse?" Narcissa spotted her father's owl perched on the sofa "this can't be good" she took the parchment; she fed and petted the bird before he happily flew off.

She sat down which Lucius just had to sit beside her, she opened the letter and read it out loud knowing that Lucius would only be reading it over her shoulder anyway;

_Dearest Narcissa,_

_Your mother and I hope you are well, we were sadden when we received your owl about you not coming home for Christmas break this year however your mother did explain to me that Bellatrix would be joining us this year._

_I understand how you don't like fighting with your sister so I understand why you wanted to stay away this year. Nevertheless, we want to wish you a happy Christmas and your presents will be sent to Hogwarts so don't worry about those. _

_I however have been approached by the Malfoy family who have presented me with a marriage contract for you and after a very lengthy conversation with them and also your mother. Your mother and I have chosen to accept this contract on your behalf._

_As your seventeenth birthday is soon approaching, we thought it would be best for everyone involved (Lucius and yourself) that the contract would become official on this date. However we did come to the agreement that you won't be married until you have finished Hogwarts and any further education that Lucius and you wish to pursue._

_All our love,_

_Your Mother and Father X x x_

Narcissa folded up the letter and looked at Lucius "you went to my parents" Lucius nodded "I told you, a Malfoy gets what a Malfoy wants and that this Malfoy wanted you and that is precisely what I have got"

**End of Flash Back**

I noticed how close my parents were sitting, there was not a gap between them "So father went over your head and went straight to grandma and granddad" Narcissa nodded "that he did, but if he hadn't we wouldn't be having this conversation but I grew to love him, we got married on a foundation of friendship which is better than being married on a foundation of hatred or nothing at all"

I knew that 'Tom' would try something to get me to forget all about Blaise, but I loved Blaise, but if my mother's mind could be changed could mine…

Will Rosalie's Mind Be Changed?

Don't Forget To Review

Gracie :)


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dark Lady or Lady Zabini**

Chapter 4: Telling Blaise

I noticed how close my parents were sitting, there was not a gap between them "So father went over your head and went straight to grandma and granddad" Narcissa nodded "that he did, but if he hadn't we wouldn't be having this conversation but I grew to love him, we got married on a foundation of friendship which is better than being married on a foundation of hatred or nothing at all"

I knew that 'Tom' would try something to get me to forget all about Blaise, but I loved Blaise, but if my mother's mind could be changed could mine.

Blaise arrived at the manor a few hours later, we were just finishing breakfast off, mother and his mother Lucia were going over renovations for the new Zabini manor. Father was at the ministry working like always, Draco had bugged off with Nott and another Slytherin; which left me alone with Blaise, not that I am complaining.

He draped his arm around my shoulders "so where would my lovely lady like to go today?" I smiled at him "why don't we go for a walk around the grounds, there is something I need to tell you" Blaise looked at me with a worried expression but I flashed him a reassuring smile.

I led him outside and towards the path; he intertwined out fingers together "okay so what do you have to tell me Rosie?" I looked at the path and bit my lip "you probably won't like what I have to say" Blaise stood in front of me, still holding my hand and lifted my chin up "is, is this goodbye?"

I placed my free hand on his cheek "No Blaise, I'm not breaking up with you. I love you" Blaise sighed "good because I love you too" He wrapped his arms around my waist and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. However my mind started to wonder how it would feel to have Tom's lips on mine.

He pulled away and looked down at me, damn him for being tall "so what do you have to tell me that I probably won't like" I sighed "you know how sometimes I can't sleep and I watch the sunrise" He nodded, "well today I came to watch the sunrise in the garden but when I lowered the wards around the garden, someone appeared"

I felt Blaise tense up "but I'm okay, they didn't hurt me. They just talked to me" Blaise looked at me "who was it?" I looked and his brown eyes met my bright blue ones "Tom Riddle Jr" Blaise also knew what that name meant.

Blaise sat down on the grass and I sat next to him "so let me get this straight, our dark lord in human form came up to you and said that he was going to beat Potter and have you by his side" I nodded "He might think that way but it won't happen Blaise, I want you. But that my mother told us about how she hated my father then they became friends when he saved her but he went over her head and arranged a marriage contract for them with her parents."

Blaise watched a bee fly from flower to flower "I I don't know what to say or do Rosie, I mean it's him of all people it had to be him, anyone else and I could fight them off but not him, plus if you refuse he could go crazy and harm you or your family"

I just nodded "I already thought of that, I also thought that I could leave the wizardry world but my parents would kill me. At times like this I hate being a Malfoy"

Blaise looked over at me and held my hand "You are not just some ordinary Malfoy Rosie, you are the first born female Malfoy, ever. You and your family will come up with something to get around this whole situation. But please Rosie; I want you to do what is best for you"

I placed my head on his shoulder "I never thought I'd say this but I hope Potter can defeat him so that I won't have to make a choice but it's not really a choice. I want you not him, but how to you tell that to the most powerful and evil wizard in the world"

Blaise held me "you tell him then run and hide, it's the only way" I started to laugh "that's how you handle Professors when you haven't handed in your assignments on time well not Sev, I mean Snape anyway" Blaise kissed my head "you can call him by his first name you know, he's family to you, plus we aren't in Hogwarts and it's not like I don't know what his first name is anyway"

I stood up and held my hands out for Blaise "I think I have an idea how to get around this whole thing, well maybe" Blaise stood up "tell me" I kissed him "We go to the ministry, talk to my father and get him to agree to an early marriage contract from you and of course I'll accept it and then we'll do the bonding ceremony in a few days so that way Tom can't break us apart, my parents are bonded by their magic so that means they can't cheat on the other and they can't separate from each other"

Blaise swung me around and kissed me passionately "you are a genius" I laughed "I know" we ran inside to tell our mother's the plan, Lucia seemed shocked when my mother told her about the visit from the human version of Voldemort but they were both happy that we had a plan and we all knew that my father would be willing to go along with everything.

My mother sent an owl to Draco and told him to meet us in our father's office at the ministry. We use the floo connection and appeared in my father's office and waited for Draco to join us before I unleashed the plan on everyone hoping that no one was listening and that Voldemort wouldn't find out until it was too late to do anything. 

Will Everyone Go Along With The Plan?

Please Review, I Don't Post Without Reviews

Gracie :)


	5. Chapter 5

**The Dark Lady or Lady Zabini**

Massive thank you to Guest for commenting on the story

Chapter 5- Marriage Contracts & Dark Magic

We arrived in my father's office, however there was a tiny problem; we weren't the only ones who came up with the early marriage contract plan. When we walked out of the floo, we all came face to face Voldemort and some of his inner circle.

Everyone of coursed bowed, expect me; I wasn't a death eater so why should I have to bow to this man, who was making my life miserable, wow I now know how Harry must feel. He took a few steps towards me; I felt my wand fall to my fingertips.

He took my wand hand and pressed his lips against me hand "it is good to see you again Rosalie" I knew he was up to something "I hope we aren't interrupting anything, we can wait to talk to my father later on"

He gestured towards my father and his desk, I noticed that my father looked weird; I knew he had been hexed or he was under a curse. I turned my full attention to the dark lord "what did you do to him?" before anyone could react, he grabbed my arm roughly and apparated out of my father's office and the ministry.

We appeared inside Riddle Manor, technically it was Slytherin manor but it was his home, so I guess he renamed it Riddle Manor. Nagini appeared by his side, I hated that snake, the way it would look at me as if it was about to eat me.

I pulled my arm out of his grip "what did you do to my father?" He carried on walking through the manor, Nagini slithered towards me, she hissed at me. I just stared at the snake "oh put your tongue away" I walked after Riddle who had changed his appearance to his more human look.

I kept my wand at my fingertips "what did you do to my father?" He turned and faced me "I just reminded your father who his master was, that's all Rosalie" he ran his cold hand down my cheek.

I saw a rat run down the hallway "you have rats" then it clicked the rat was Peter, I noticed that he followed the rats trail with his eyes "what have you done Tom?" he placed his hand on my shoulder and lead me towards the abandoned part of the house, there was a chair placed in the middle of the room but no one was sitting on the chair.

That was until rat man Peter waved his wand, to reveal tied and bloody on the chair; Sirius Black. I whipped out my wand and sent Peter flying into a window. I turned my attention to Riddle "What have you done?"

He just laughed at me "I merely have shown you what will happen if you disobey me" he clicked his fingers and Sirius disappeared but in his place was once again tied and bloody but this time it was Draco. Did he really think threatening me into an early marriage contract was going to work?

I kept my wand trained on him "I'm not Severus; you can't expect me to do what you want just on your word that you won't hurt my family" Riddle turned his head to the side "whenever did I deceive Severus?" I just stared at him "are you for real? YOU TOLD HIM YOU WOULDN'T KILL LILY"

He nodded "oh yes that little incident but are you really going to risk the lives for your family including Mr. Zabini? Think about it Rosalie, he will never be able to give you what you want, what you need"

I could feel my magic cracking around me "you really wanna know what I want?" He smiled at me "of course I do, you will be my wife, and I want you to be happy here with me and only me"

I now stood inches away from him and my wand was now touching his neck "I WANT TO GO HOME!" He started to laugh "I'm sorry Rosalie but that won't be a possibility, you seen Salazar liked to keep his women safe so he placed wards around the manor to keep his women inside, once they entered they could never leave unless they were with him but then he would have to bring them back because their magic was in the wards surrounding the manor. Just like your magic is now in the wards"

I took a step back from him "bu but that's ancient and very dark magic. But why my magic? My aunt is crazy about you, every part of you, why not her?" He took a step towards me and once again he lowered my wand with his hand.

He looked me in the eye "because after I win this war, I will have my young body back and I would like to have a young wife, to keep up with me and I have chosen that witch to be you; so the manor has recognised this and mixed your magic into the wards. You could leave Rosalie but you would die within 12 hours of leaving here"

* * *

What Will Rosalie Decide?

Don't Forget To Review

Gracie :)


End file.
